Niñera Del Monstruo Del Lago Ness
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Summary: Emmett acepta cuidar a Renesmee Por una tarde, ¿Podría salir algo mal? ¡Entra y Descubrelo!


____

__

__

**_Obviamente los Personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... ¿Algo más?... (:_**

**Summary:** Emmett acepta cuidar a Renesmee Por una tarde, ¿Podría salir algo mal? ¡Entra y Descubrelo!

**Nota:** Solo _Dos_ Capitulos!

* * *

**Emmett POV**

**.**

-¡Dios Santo Perdona Todos mis Pecados y Permíteme salir de esto enterito!-

-¡Emmett Cullen!- oh Dios, el Aroma a Flores y a mariposas llego a mi nariz, era el Aroma mas Gay que conocía… solo podía ser…. ¡Edward!

-¡Oh Dios!, Soy un punto negro en la pared…. Soy un punto negro en la Pared… No me verá, no lo hará-

-¡Emmett Cullen ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

-¡El engendro!- Chille provocando que Edward me pillara ¡maldición!

.

**Flashback**

**.**

-¡Tío Emmett!- grito Ness desde su pieza, corrí hacia ella

-¿Qué pasa monstruo?- dije apoyándome en la pared de brazos cruzados

-Me Aburro, Jake esta patrullando- dijo con un puchero. Maldita niña

-¿y…?-

-¿Me llevarías por un helado?-

-Nessie, está lloviendo-

-¡Quiero un Helado!- grito dando saltos en la cama, maldita niña consentida

-¡Ya, ya!... Vístete- ordene

Ya vendrían los dolores de cabeza… ¿un vampiro con dolores de cabeza?

Esta niña hace todo posible…

-¡Listo!- grito en mi oreja saltando a mi espalda

-Manipuladora, sabias que diría que sí-

-¡Qué bien me conoces!- dijo abrazándome y rodando los ojos -Ahora… ¡Vamos por el helado!- se aferro a mi espalda -¡Arre! ¡Arre!-

¿Por qué Acepte ser su niñero?... Si ¡Porque soy Idiota!

Me quede solo con la niña más caprichosa y malvada del mundo… como este engendro pudo salir de alguien tan humano, por decirlo así, como Edward y alguien tan santa y hermosa como Bella…

Esto no era una niña... es más, creo que está endemoniada… mañana mismo hablo con Jasper para hacerle un exorcismo.

.

.

.

-¿No me preguntarás que quiero hacer?- dijo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad…

¿Por qué lo hacía?, mejor sin él… así choco y ella saldría volando por el vidrio delantero…

-¡Tío!- reclamo moviéndolas manos frente a mis ojos

Ahora sabía por qué no la asesinaría… fácil.

Edward me descuartizaría y se comería cada célula de mi cuerpo…

-No- respondí y ella se mostro confundida, ¡Genial ahora se hacia la inocente! -me da miedo saber lo que pasa por tu oscura cabecilla niña demonio-

-¡Que exagerado!, ¡Exa- ge- ra- do!-

-¡La última vez nos Arrestaron!-

-Charlie nos saco al día siguiente-

-¡Si y yo estuve un mes sin tener…!-

Iugh, estaba por quebrar la primera regla que me dio Edward antes de irse… "No hablar de sexo frente a mi bebe"

-¿Un mes?... Wow, Rose se lo tomo muy a pecho-

-¡¿Cómo sabes tú!, ¡Dios en que me he metido!-

La pequeña comenzó a cantar una canción que fue irreconocible para mi… ¿Qué diablos cantaba?, parecía ¡¿Japonés!

¡¿Quién sabe hablar en japonés a los 7 años!, era como si se comunicara con los espíritus… debería comer arroz en vez de sangre

.

.

.

-¡Renesmee!- grite a toda voz dentro del Pequeño supermercado, todos voltearon a verme

¡Esta chiquilla me volverá loco!

-"Por Favor acercarse a la caja el padre de Renesmee Cullen"- sonó una vocecilla por los parlantes del súper -¿Usted es su padre?- preguntaron, no preste atención, solo me fijaba en el demonio que tenía frente a mi secándose los mocos…

-Algo así- dije agarrándola del brazo -¿Qué creías que hacías?-

-Solo jugaba…- se tomo su tiempo en completar la oración -A cambiar a los niños de choche mientras las madres no veían-

-¡OH!-

¡Esta niña es una Genio! Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así…

-¿Qué te está pasando Tío?, antes eras entretenido- dijo terminando se fingir que se secaba la nariz -No quiero llegar a vieja…-

-Olvidaré que dijiste eso, ahora iremos por tu helado y terminaremos mi tortura de una vez-

-¿Soy una molestia para ti?- pregunto con los ojos de perro mojado… no dejaré que se junte con Jacob. Ahora falta que se rasque las pulgas

Silencio… no quería mentir…

-¡No me quieres!- Salió gritando hacia afuera del Supermercado

**Fin Flashback **

.

-¡Emmett!-

-Oh no… oh no… ¡El monstruo!-

Tome mis llaves y Salí en busca de mi Sobrinita… ¿a cual súper fuimos?

Continuará…

____

_

* * *

_

HOLA! ¿Que les parecio?...

Espero Reviews, Recuerden que solo tendra dos Capitulos asique...

**COMENTEN (:**

_+Besos Psicoticos_

**_Conni.-_**


End file.
